lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Nevla/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One LPS101 Still10.jpg Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png|Not Again Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Sunil head with 48 iris.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-45-45.jpg ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-10-57.jpg|I have conquered my fear! ScreenCapture 09.06.14 13-11-53.jpg|...My umbrella tried to eat me. Help! Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Tumblr me5e3sWnix1rn10mro1 1280.png|Scared Sunil Gailbreak 48.jpg|Sunil entering cobra rage mode I hate cobras.jpg|I hate Cobra Cobras and Sunil.gif|Full cobra rage mode! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-01-57.jpg Epi4f.jpg|Sunil hypnotized the Biskits Sunil and Pepper dancing.png|Sunil-Pepper shipping detected! Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png Sunil in polyester blend.png LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo2 1280.png Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo4 1280.png Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo5 1280.png Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo1 1280.png Blythe's Crush Blythe's Crush.jpg 0.jpg Tumblr mfqnhpmuKs1s09ni7o1 1280.png Psychic ability.jpg|Sunil using his Psychic Ability Dumb Dumbwaiter Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Screenshot 2014-07-09-16-19-50~2.jpg Guys finish song.png Guys rail down.png Cool Guys.png If you're a guy.JPG Eve of Destruction LPS 010 07-570x420.jpg|"This is my bed- I was here first!" Books and Covers Sunil karate outfit.png|Sunil as "Agent Magic." So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Sunil and Shahrukh.png|Twins? Nah! LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places Topped With Buttercream Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Helicopter Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png LPS 119 05 570x420.jpg I am not a humanarian!.png Humanarian.jpg Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg Sunil&VinnieLookingUp.png Sunil&VinnieSneakingAway.png RussellScaringSunil&Vinnie.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie3.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie2.png Frenemies Tumblr mldcif8AaM1s008vgo3 500.png|Doctor Sunil. Tumblr mldcif8AaM1s008vgo8 500.png LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-40.jpg|"I look terrible in lilac". LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Sunil and russell clown face.jpg|Russell and Sunil with a Clown Face Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Season two Missing Blythe Russ sunny and pep plan.jpg The Nest Hats Craze! DerpySunil.png|Zoe: "Everyone looks good in a hat! ...Well, almost everyone." SunilWorriedAboutEgg.png RussellTeachingHubbleHowToEat.png SunilReadingBook.png MinkaHoldingBirdSeedBell.png Eight Arms to Hold You Eight arms00021.jpg Eight arms00030.jpg Eight arms00043.jpg Eight arms00046.jpg Eight arms00060.jpg Eight arms00065.jpg Eight arms00068.jpg Eight arms00070.jpg Eight arms00071.jpg Eight arms00072.jpg Eight arms00075.jpg Eight arms00081.jpg Sunil and Vinnie sad eyes.png Russell, Ollie and Sunil.png Heart of Parkness Steve vs sunil at park.jpg|12 Feet Cobra vs a Mongoose 2x04 Heart of Parkness.png|Sunil hailed as a hero. Sunil statue builded by racoon tribe.jpg|Sunil's Statue at Park Pawlm Reading The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly What, Meme Worry? What Meme Worry 004.jpg What Meme Worry 005.jpg What Meme Worry 006.jpg What Meme Worry 0807.jpg What Meme Worry 008.jpg What Meme Worry 018.jpg What Meme Worry 019.jpg What Meme Worry 020.jpg What Meme Worry 021.jpg What Meme Worry 024.jpg What Meme Worry 025.jpg What Meme Worry 029.jpg What Meme Worry 033.jpg What Meme Worry 034.jpg What Meme Worry 037.jpg What Meme Worry 038.jpg What Meme Worry 039.jpg What Meme Worry 040.jpg What Meme Worry 041.jpg What Meme Worry 043.jpg What Meme Worry 047.jpg What Meme Worry 048.jpg What Meme Worry 049.jpg What Meme Worry 050.jpg What Meme Worry 051.jpg What Meme Worry 052.jpg What Meme Worry 053.jpg What Meme Worry 054.jpg What Meme Worry 055.jpg What Meme Worry 056.jpg What Meme Worry 057.jpg What Meme Worry 058.jpg What Meme Worry 059.jpg What Meme Worry 060.jpg What Meme Worry 063.jpg What Meme Worry 064.jpg What Meme Worry 065.jpg What Meme Worry 069.jpg What Meme Worry 074.jpg What Meme Worry 076.jpg What Meme Worry 098.jpg What Meme Worry 101.jpg What Meme Worry 102.jpg What Meme Worry 106.jpg What Meme Worry 128.jpg What Meme Worry 129.jpg What Meme Worry 130.jpg What Meme Worry 132.jpg What Meme Worry 133.jpg Sunil getting his picture taken.jpg|Sunil getting his picture taken Sunil showing in live tv as world famous worrying mongoose.jpg|The World's Famous Worrying Mongoose Live at TV What Meme Worry 254.jpg What Meme Worry 255.jpg What Meme Worry 256.jpg What Meme Worry 257.jpg What Meme Worry 267.jpg What Meme Worry 268.jpg What Meme Worry 269.jpg What Meme Worry 270.jpg What Meme Worry 271.jpg What Meme Worry 272.jpg What Meme Worry 274.jpg What Meme Worry 308.jpg What Meme Worry 309.jpg What Meme Worry 310.jpg What Meme Worry 311.jpg|KAWAI! What Meme Worry 312.jpg Worried Sunil.png|The face that started a meme Sunil meme.jpg|Sunil Meme getting million views and thumbs up A Day at the Museum Look!.png MissedIt.png Sunil and Vinnie running away.png Sunil shivering.png ExcitedSunil&Vinnie.png ZoeGettingOutOfBag.png PepperSunil&Vinnie.png PepperBlueSmell.png WhatAboutTheZombies.png NotMommy.png Alligators and Handbags PetsLookingInsideCage.png PetsSeeWiggles.png Super Quietness.png Super Pets.png Super Niceness.png|Kawai! Super Pepper, Vinnie and Sunil.png Blythe's Big Idea 20141107 190909.JPG 20141107 190958.JPG VinnieFreakingOut.png Sunil turns on hose.png It wasn't me.png VinnieSleepingInJet.png Commercial Success Spend all you money at LPS.png Take4.png Sunil&VinnieWatching.png Sunil&Zoe.png SunilScared2.png SunilRussellVinnie&Penny.png So Interesting Wise Mongoose.png|Sunil as the Mystic. 20140823 182214.JPG 20140823 182221.JPG 20140823 182228.JPG 20140823 182235.JPG 20140823 182254.JPG 20140823 182301.JPG 20140823 182343.JPG To Paris With Zoe NiceLegs,Frog.png RomanticSunil.png SunilInFondue.png PetsScaredOfVinnie.png Bob Flemingheimer TPWZ Cameo.png TPWZ Shahrukh Cameo.png TPWZ OB Cameo.png Super Sunil Super Sunil 2.jpg Super Sunil 1.jpg Screenshot (147).png 2x15 Super Sunil.png El Cobra Cabra.png Sunil super shrinking ability that summons dog.jpg|Sunil's Super Shrieking Ability that summon dogs Sweet Pepper SunilMinka&Vinnie.png VinnieSpinning.png Vinnie kicks Sunil.png SunilGetsKicked.png Sorry about that.png Captain picks a card.png Captain looks at card.png Captain gives card to Sunil.png Captain says no.png Guys hear Zoe.png Captain sees Russell leave.png Captain still says no.png ExhaustedSunil.png Sunil gives up.png That is a good question.png I don't see it.png It is done my friend.png Something'sWrongWithPepper.png Shanghai Hi-Jinks Sunil&VinnieBehindRussell2.png SunilGrabsRussell'sFace.png SunilOnVinnie.png AnnoyedSunil&Vinnie.png OurDragonWillBeDragging!.png S02E17 Sunil and Vinnie.png Grounded SunilDoesn'tLikeYourSweatPants.png Inside Job 12 foot cobra fighter mongoose beaten.jpg|Cobra Fighting Mongoose beaten by a 4 female pets Plane it on Rio! Minka teaches Sunil to samba.png Sunil scared of butterfly.png Littlest Bigfoot EmbrassedSunil.png ScaredSunil&Vinnie.png Penny&ScaredBoys.png Sunil's Sick Day 2x22 - Sunil's Sick Day.png|Sunil is sick- don't bother him! Lps787.png Lps788.png Sunil's Sick Day Magic Trick.png Sunil's Sick Day Sunil.png|Sunil as the victim... Sunil's Sick Day Vinnie.png|...and Sunil as the bad guy! Sunil as a Evil Sorcerer.png|Sunil as Evil Wizard; Alternate caption- Sunil's gone and lost it! Sunil's Sick Day Bathroom.png Sunil and Vinnie Hug.png|Bro hug! Screenshot 2014-06-20-14-55-48.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-11-27-09.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-14-55-26.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-15-00-26.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-14-45-37.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-14-42-18.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-11-21-22.png The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Lps780.png Lps779.png Lps778.png Lps777.png Lps772.png Stand Up Stinker LightBulbLightsUp.png FakeAlienOverload.png ChewToyInSunil'sMouth.png CommenceJellyBean!.png SunilWithPainting.png The Expo Factor - Part 1 Expo snapshot5.jpg Sunil in love.jpg|Sunil is in Love Sunil i think i love you.jpg|"I think I love you!" Sunil in African outfit.png Expo snapshot 19.jpg|Sunil:"Russell." The Expo Factor - Part 2 Expo factor part 200022.png Expo factor part 200034.png Expo factor part 200035.png|Penny:"So soft! Like Sunil's belly!" Lps761.png Lps760.png Lps759.png Lps755.png Lps754.png Lps753.png Lps751.png Lps749.png Lps747.png Lps746.png Season three Secret Cupet ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-43-53.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-52-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-05.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie love struck.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie romancing Minka and Pepper.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-11-09.jpg Saturday Night Fever Parody.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg The Boys looking hip.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-14-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg AngryBoys.png LaughingBoys.png BoysShakingTheirBooties.png Sue Syndrome BoysAmazedOfSmell.png Boys laughing hard.png Season four Game of Groans Boys still searching for turkey legs.png Boys in mid air.png Boys avoiding Axes.png Boys at the Pet Zone.png Boys chatting about turkey legs.png Shivers warning the pets.png Spendthrifty Boys sprayed by doll.png On the Same Page Tt 2.png TT 1.jpg Shorts Just Not Into It File:Thats_not_my_thing_014.gif Lps509.png Thats not my thing 019.gif Lps510.png KT7eWo047To~2~2.jpg|link=http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/File:from_new_short Thats not my thing 013.gif Boys Don't Care About Clothes.png Other 500px-Sunil-nevla.png Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png Pepper grabs Sunil's face.png Sunil_performing_magic.jpg|Sunil performing Magic at Opening Theme Song 2l978yv.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso7_1280.jpg|Sunil throughout the show. safe_image.jpg Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Tumblr_mvdqhwvu1a1s6no0io1_1280.jpg Hasbro_toy_7_main_pets.png Sunil_nevla_other_style.png Sunil_0574.png Boys talking about Vlad.png BoysDigging.png 3Boys.png ZoeHuggingBoys.png Russell shouting at pets with megaphone.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Character galleries Category:Gallery page